


Toast

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, So Fluffy It's a Cushion, Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: After Bob and Brenda decide to retire and sell the Cafe, Vic's brother Robert buys it and returns to Emmerdale. Little does he know he's about to meet the love of his life in the strangest way.





	1. Can I Interest Sir In....?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little silly. I never seem to write anything that actually happens on screen! Haha, enjoy!

He couldn't believe it. Years and years of hard work, slogging in a restaurant had actually paid off. Finally. He looked across the road, butterflies flying round his stomach as he saw his cafe. His name on a cafe sign. He couldn't stop the grin on his face. Rob's Café. He couldn't think of anything sweeter. And he loved to be back in Emmerdale, with his sister, after being away for so long. He couldn't wait to give people their first morning cup of coffee, cut off a gooey piece of chocolate gateaux, wait patiently for a little boy to make his decision over which cookie to have. What could he say, he was a peoples person. 

It was great. People were loving the different choices of food and drink on offer. He was serving Vic an apple tart, who was quizzing his about absolutely everything and anything.

'So happy you're here bro!' She smiled, as Robert rolled his eyes, bagging up her cake, handing her the bag.

'No, I'm not charging ya!' He said, rejecting her fifty pence piece.

'Oh, more for me then!' She said, as Robert noticed a small, brown haired man waiting behind. 

'And if you don't mind, here's an actual paying customer.' He said as Vic turned round.

'Oh hi Aaron! This is my brother! Aaron, Robert. Robert, Aaron.'

'Alright Vic, you're excited. I get it.'

'Oh come on lighten up. Right, see yous later.' She said, sauntering off. The brown haired man stepped forward, giving Robert a small smile. His blue eyes glistening by the light of the café. 

'Hiya mate. What can I get you today?'

'Can I just have a black coffee and toast please?'

'Could I interest sir in one of our specials today? Its a pea and ham soup with a homemade roll. Or we have a meal deal, any sandwich, cake and a choice of tea or coffee, yours for two pounds fifty?'

'No thanks.'

'Ok. That'll be a pound then please.' Robert smiled as the man, Aaron he heard Vic address him as, give him a shiny coin and went over to sit at a table by the window. Bit odd, Robert thought to himself, to only want a slice of toast and a black coffee at eight in the morning but hey ho, he weren't to judge.


	2. Mr Toasty Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Robert nicknames Aarons bum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all for leaving kudos and comments and even bookmarking this! Just something silly to entertain all you Robron and Aaron with Toast fans!

Ten minutes. Ten minutes this Aaron sat by the window, drinking his coffee and eating his toast. Robert frowned with curiosity, watching strong muscular jaws carefully bite into the bread, chewing slowly, savouring every mouthful. Other people would just wolf the whole lot down. By other people he meant himself. He watched how he would swallow, run his tongue along in his mouth before taking gulps of coffee. Robert found this weirdly mesmerising. So, he didn't like to mix toast with coffee? Would that be the same with business and pleasure? Wow. Robert just embarrassed himself really. Why does he have to think weird things, the guy might not be gay or bi for gods sake. Robert sighed, going over to wipe a wet cloth on a table, leaning over when he stopped. Aaron had just stood up, turning round to tuck his chair in. Tuck his chair in! Robert has been waiting all day for someone to finally come through and realise this ain't a bloody hotel! But Aaron had his back to him, probably texting or something. No, he was making a call as he brought the phone up to his ear. Robert surprised himself that he managed to even realise anything else but the glorious buns in his eye line. Aarons buns. Aarons peachy buns. This baking had really got to his head, having started to describe everything with a cake metaphor or two. It was rude to stare but Robert found himself lost looking at the pert derriere in front of him. He watched as the bun, the....toasted bun, Robert decided, move as the man spoke on the phone. He heard a distant 'Ok, love you. See ya.' And the phone was placed in his pocket. Robert was saddened to see the toasted bun moved away to the door. He dropped his cloth with a wet slap.

 

Half four, half an hour til closing time. Robert was getting everything sorted so when five o'clock came he could just leg it to the pub, where his sister had begged him to come join him. Just then, a young girl with a man came in. The young girl sat down at a seat as the man came to order. Robert was startled as he looked up, seeing none other than Mr Toasty Buns himself. 

'Hi, toa....Aaron. Sorry. How was your toast earlier?'

'Fine, bit soft but its fine.'

'Oh.' Mental note made, Robert needs to toast his bread. 

'Urm, sorry I know you're closing but can we just have a sarnie?'

'Yeah course. What would you like? I recommend the hummus and corriander, personal favourite.'

'Eurgh! Sorry, just two ham sandwiches please.'

'Ok, that's three pounds please.' Robert smiled as he was handed three shiny coins. He liked shiny coins as well. Mental note, if he needs change, get him the shiniest coins.

'Here we go!' Robert said, as he laid down the plates, one for Mr Toasty Buns, and one for his sister. He presumed she was his sister. She had his eyes. His beautiful, blue, azure eyes....

'Thank you.' She said politely, shaking Robert into reality. 

'No problem.' He walked off, hearing them chat about random things. Five o'clock came and he sadly had to tell them it was closing time. They left, leaving Robert to close up and make his way to the pub.


	3. Aaron Deserves All The Toast In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert can't help but watch the mesmerizing piece of art that is Aaron eating toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy people seem to like this! Just a light happy fanfic, so please enjoy like Aaron enjoys his toast!! :)

Leaning over the counter, Robert yawned as he waited for the clock to read seven so he could get his café opened. The drinks with his sister and step-mum Diane was pretty much uneventful, plus there was no sign of Mr Toasty Buns. Damn. 6:59, he went over and unlocked the door, turning round and passing the window seat where Aaron sat the morning before. He swear he caught a whiff of toast. Twenty to eight and Robert was waiting for Pearl to choose a god damn cake when he saw Aaron pass outside with his sister. Probably taking her to the bus stop for school and then at quarter to eight he would come through that door, Robert thought, grinning. Finally deciding, Robert put Pearls cream horn on a plate and took her money. Just as he hoped at 7:45, his lovely Aaron stepped through and walked up to the counter.

'Hiya Aaron, what can I getcha?' Robert asked, knowing the answer.

'Just a black coffee and toast please Rob.'

Rob! Robert managed to control the urge to stop a happy scream escape his mouth. Just.

'That'll be a pound please.' Robert smiled as Aaron gave him a shiny two pound coin. He search for a couple of seconds to find a shiny one pound coin to give in return.

'There's one pound change and I'll bring it over for you.' Aaron smiled and said thanks as he went over to his seat by the window. A few minutes later Robert held his plate of toast, which was toasted to perfection, and a cup of steaming black coffee. He set it down with a flourish.

'Enjoy.'

'Cheers.' Aaron said, blowing across his coffee to cool it down before taking a small sip. Robert went over and stared from the counter, watching him. Watching how he smiled a split second before taking a small bite out of the left side of his toast. He finished the left side, before eating the middle and then finishing eating the right side, stopping every now and then as he cleared his mouth and took a glug of coffee. Wow. Who knew a hot guy eating toast was a work of art? Robert certainly didn't. What really made Robert smile was how Aaron licked his finger, dabbing the crumbs off the plate and eating them off his finger. 

'Rob?'

'I bet that's how angels sneeze.' He said as Aaron blew is nose into a tissue. Robert was daydreaming, lost in his own fantasy, ignoring the customer in front of him.

'Err..ok?'

'No..you have to sniff after you sneeze..to keep your toasty soul inside....'

'Robert!' Barked the customer, which made Robert jump out of his skin.

'Sorry, sorry Paddy. Urr..urr..'

'Just a ham toastie please.'

'Coming up that's two pound please. Thank you, I'll bring it over.' He smiled as paddy nodded, and went over to Aaron to talk.

'Alright Padz?'

'Yeah fine, Azza!' He said, punching Aaron lightly on the arm.

'Stop tryna be hip.'

'S..sorry. Erm..that new owner Robert, he..he's a bit..I dunno.'

'Dunno 'bout what paddy? I'm in the middle of something.' Aaron said, as he held the second half of his toast in his hand.

'Y..yeah I..I know but, I think Robert was looking at you..like, really looking at you. And your toast.'

'He can leave my toast alone he's just jealous.' Aaron said, looking at his slice of toast. Perfectly toasted, with melted butter on top. 

'He was muttering something about how you sneezed like an angel and just..I think he was daydreaming..o..or just being weird.' Paddy explained, as Aaron just nodded.

'Paddy, you know I don't have time in my life for a man..' He cocked his head to the side as he heard a yelp from the counter, but looked back again. ''The only people in my life are Mum, Liv, Leo, Adam, you and..and toast!' Aaron said, lifting his slice up and joking at the last bit. They carried on talking, whilst Robert was in the kitchen, calming down. That yelp was from him, as he heard Aaron didn't have time for a man, a man, in his life. Well, he yelped at the man bit, so Robert knew he was in with a chance, but saddened at the thought Aaron wasn't looking for love. Seems his only love was toast. No more toast for him then. No, that was mean, Aaron deserves all the toast in the world. But maybe he needs to vary his breakfast. Introduce a cheeky croissant or two? 

 

Six o'clock, and Robert groaned a she closed the fridge. He'd finished his pineapple chunks. He loved living with his sister but her husband, Adam, weren't half a greedy pig. Just another week and the sale of his new house will come through and he can move out. He would live at Number Two, The Mill. He couldn't wait to meet his new neighbours. So, shrugging his jacket on he trudged to the shops to purchase his beloved pineapple chunks and some milk. He went in, and saw Mr Toasty Buns at the till, with a loaf of posh bread, and a rather expensive coffee. Mental note, get some of Aarons special bread and coffee and only let Aaron have it at the café. He went and got his milk and pineapple chunks, smiling as he passed Aaron on the way to the till, who smiled back. Roberts heart fluttered. How beautiful.


	4. Hello Neighbour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert introduces himself as Aarons new neighbour, but is soon left determined to make Aaron his man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Thank you all so much, I'm really happy you seem to like this apologies if this chapter isn't so good, I wrote it quite quickly. Enjoy xx

Deep brown crust surrounded a golden rectangle. A line of silver spreads a thin, melting layer of soft yellow, creating lanes running up and down. Suddenly, the golden block is being sawed in half, dust flying everywhere before it stops. A shadow looms over, as one of the cut pieces is picked up by gentle hands, coming face to face with pink lips adorned with light stubble. The lips smiled, before parting, showing white teeth which grew nearer and nearer....CRUNCH! Hmmmm....the lips let out a satisfied noise, as their eyes closed, savoring the crispy, crunchiness....

'Aaron?' Liv asked her brother, who was mid mouthful.

'Uh hm?' He replied through a closed mouth, full of toast.

'I said I'm going to Gabby's now!' Liv sighed irritably as she had to repeat it because Aaron was so engrossed in his toast.

'Oh ok. Have fun, what time will you be back?'

'Should be ten o'clock tomorrow morning.'

'Ok Livvy, see ya!'

'See ya bro!' She gave him a goodbye kiss and left, her overnight bag hanging off her elbow.

'Its just you and me now Toast.' He whispered to the half eaten slice in front of him. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and he loved nothing more than to just eat his toast. Toast came before everything - well, apart from Liv, his mum, Paddy and Leo. It came above most things, love being one of them. He was about to take another bite when the door went. He signed. He hated being interrupted mid munch. He slid off his chair, going over to open the door.

'Hi, Aaron! I just moved in next door, and Vic said you lived here! What a coinkydink!' The man said, who had a massive basket full of stuff in his arms. 

'Hi Robert. Nice to see you. Um..come in.'

'Thank you!' Robert said, stepping through, Aaron shutting the door behind him.

'I brought you a 'hello neighbour' present. I hope you like it!'

'Thats very nice of you mate! Thank you.'

'You're welcome! Have a look!' Robert said excitably, putting the basket down on the table, minding the plate of half eaten toast.

'Sorry, I didn't know you were busy eating toast.' He knew how important toast was to his Aaron.

'Thats ok. Right, what's in here?' Aaron delved in, smiling as he lifted out a pineapple, some snacks and a bottle of wine. He didn't drink wine but, best to just smile and thank Robert anyway. He brought out some bagels and croissants.

'Just a little something different to toast!'

'Urr..thanks.' He smiled and put them down, taking another bite of his toast.

'Umm..Aaron.' 

'Yes?'

'Umm...I know you like toast but..well, I couldn't help but overhear a few days ago when you and Paddy were in the café, that...you didn't have time for a man?'

'Whats that's got to do with you?'

'Well, um..I..I don't want to get between you and your...family...or your toast but...I like you.'

'I like you too. You're a mate and you make good toast.'

Robert smiled, butterflies flying in his stomach, eating mini bagels. Yes his tummy flies ate bagels! He went up to Aaron and hugged him.

'O..k?' Aaron said slowly, 'I said I liked you as a mate....you're not my type.'

'What?' Robert said, springing apart. Wow. He must have misread the situation.

'Sorry.'

'Its ok. I mean only four people come before toast but..I love toast, Robert.'

'Yeah but its food, its not like a relationship!'

'I know but, please understand. My only love is toast. And you're trying to make me stray with a croissant and a bagel. A mate wouldn't do that!' 

'Aaron I'm sorry!'

'Please take them away! My toast will get jealous.'

Robert sighed but took the offending items away. He looked down, upset. 

'Thanks anyway.'

'Ok.' He said, turning and walking through the door, hearing it close behind him. He sighed. He was going to be with Aaron, and he could only do that if he took away his one true love. Toast. His plan would start at quarter to eight Monday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea, but I didn't know whether to make this part of a series, with other stories similar?


	5. Talk Toasty To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarons toast has a word with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Robert and Aaron will get together, I promise! X

'Ouch. Ow!' Robert hissed as he put the creme bruleé torch over the stencils he painstakingly made for the pieces of toast he made for Aaron. If he loved his toast as much as he said he did, he'd listen to what it had to say..wouldn't he? He stacked the pieces on top of a plate, and carried them along with a coffee to where Aaron was sat. He lifted his head and nodded. 

'Thanks.'

'Its alright. Enjoy.' Robert said, sad at the awkward atmosphere between them. He left Aaron to his beloved, and went to serve the other customers. Aaron went to eat the toast, pausing to see it whole, with writing burnt onto it.

'Aaron, listen to me!' The burnt writing read. He frowned, was his toast talking to him? He saw there was lots more toast in the pile, and took the second piece in his hand.

'Now, you know I love you!'

'Yeah I love you too!' Aaron whispered, before taking the third slice.

'But, we can't continue....'

'But....'

'No buts, Aaron. I'm not your true love.' The fourth slice read.

'Please no! You've never let me down!'

'I sense someone called Robert loves you!' The fifth piece said. Aaron looked up to see Robert making a cappuccino for someone.

'I know..he said but..I thought we had something special.'

'I'll always be there for you. But we must part.' Said the sixth slice.

'Please...'

'He's your soulmate....I'm just a carbohydrate.' Stated the seventh slice.

'I guess so. I guess...he is quite cute.' He picked up the eight slice, which read,

'Thats the spirit Mr Toasty Buns! Meet him in the..' Aaron frowned, before he saw the rest on the nineth and final slice.

'..Woolpack at Seven x.' Aaron smiled. His toast was right. His toast was always right.


	6. I Love You More Than Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys fall in love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! Thank you for everyone who has read this. Maybe there will be more toasty/pinappley adventures for our boys! Enjoy x

Robert was nervous, tapping his fingers on the table as he waited for Aaron with two pints. He did try asking Chas for a slice of toast as well but she gave him a weird look, even when he said it was for Aaron. Nevermind. He missed a breath for a moment when The Toast King, no, Mr Toasty Buns, no, Aaron came in and sat down in front of him.

'Hey.'

'I'm only here because my toast told me too.' He said, taking a sip of beer. 

'Ok.' He said slowly, also sipping his beer.

'It told me, that, even though I love toast, and toast loves me, I need someone who will love me forever. I need someone who doesn't have to repeatedly be put in the toaster to be loveable. I want a permanent, inedible piece of toast. And I think you, Robert, are my permanently inedible piece of toast.' Robert very near swoon at these beautiful, golden words.

'Are you, asking me out? Over toast?'

'Yes. I love you.'

'More than toast?'

'More than toast.' Aaron smiled as he leant across and pecked a kiss on Roberts lips. Robert wiped a couple of crumbs from his mouth, and smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any other fanfic ideas you'd like me to try then please suggest them below xx


End file.
